1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shredder for cutting disused papers, and more particularly to a shredder provided with a shutter, which opens/closes an exhaust port for discharging chopped wastes by interlocking with displacing operation of a waste container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 64-48146 discloses a conventional shredder. See FIGS. 7 and 8. The conventional shredder includes: a housing 52 comprising an insertion opening 53 where wastes are inserted and an exhaust port 54 where chopped wastes 64 are discharged; a chopping portion 50 comprising a chopping mechanism 56 provided with a pair of rotary cutters 65 and a motor 57 driving the rotary cutters 55; a waste container 51 receiving the chopped wastes 64 discharged from the exhaust port 54 wherein the waste container 51 is displaceable between a position that the wastes 64 are receivable (receivable position) and a poison that the wastes 64 are not receivable (non-receivable position); and a shutter 58 slidably provided along a guide rail 59 formed at the bottom portion of the housing 52. The shutter 58 opens the exhaust port 54 in the receivable position and closes the exhaust port 54 in the non-receivable position.
As shown in FIG. 7, when this shredder is in the receivable position, a side-wall 62a of a cover body 62 where placed at an upper portion of the waste container 51 works against elastic force made by a compression spring 60, whereby the shutter 58 stays in the receivable position. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 8, when this shredder is in the non-receivable position, the shutter 58 is displaced by the elastic force of the compression spring 60 in the direction that the shutter 58 closes the exhaust port 54.
The shredder hereinabove described is made to open and close the exhaust port of the chopping portion by interlocking with displacing operation of the waste container. Because the exhaust port can be closed with the shutter by displacing the waste container in the non-receivable position, the chopped wastes remaining in the chopping portion can be prevented from falling to the waste container. However, the shutter is simply pressing the compression spring; it is quite easy to manually displace the shutter to open the exhaust port This means that operators may manually press the shutter to take off the wastes hanging down from the rotary cutters and accidentally touch the rotary cutters or high voltage parts.